nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: The Tournament Finals
Disney Heroes Episode: The Tournament Finals Rated: TV-PG (v) About the Episode In this Epic 75th Episode, Ann Possible completes against Kale in the Kingdom Hearts Tournament Finals for the grand prize...the Kingdom Hearts Dragon Balls, so grab your snacks, and strap yourselves in for this epic Super Saiyan match event you'll never forget. The Episode Act 1 At the Stadium in Kingdom Hearts, Ann Possible (Captain of her Team) and Kale (Captain of Champa's Team) is ready to battle in the battle arena ring to win the Kingdom Hearts Dragon Balls. But the Announcer reveals that in the Finals, it'll be a 10-Round match (3 minutes per Round) of blood, sweat and tears. Goku gives Ann 1 last advice, he tells her to use her Kaio-Ken in her Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue form as a last resort. At the same time, Champa tells Kale to use full power and KO Ann out of the ring. Both fighters enter the ring and they are now ready to battle. Act 2 The bell rings as Ann & Kale in their normal forms fought with energy punches and Karate moves, then the first round ends in a tie. Throughout 7 more Rounds, Ann shows Kale her Super Saiyan Levels, she transforms into Super Saiyan, then up her skills to Super Saiyan 2, and she transforms into Super Saiyan 3. Kale decides to power up to Super Saiyan then they attack. Ann uses her Pinball Attack sending Kale upwards, but then she uses her bear-hug on Ann and starts squeezing her, then Ann uses the energy aurora hitting Kale on the ground ending the 9th Round. Beerus panics that the match will end in a Tie and they'll go into Sudden Death, but Goku tells him that Ann has 1 final trick in her sleeve. Ann decides to go all-out as she transforms into Super Saiyan Blue, then Kale powers up to Super Saiyan 2. Act 3 Round 10 (Final Round) begins as Ann & Kale collide their energy punches sending ripples across the Stadium, then they collide their energy attack as their Speed & Endurance remain equal. Ann starts concentrating her Kaio-Ken, then she is learning her new move called 'Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken X10'. Ann hits Kale with her energy punch, an energy Upperhook and finally, she fires the Kamehameha attack knocking Kale off the battle arena ring scoring a Win. Champa becomes shocked of losing and demands a rematch, but Vados tells him the Ann has won fair and square. The Heroes congratulate Ann on helping her Team win the Tournament, then Sora and Kairi tells them it is time to summon the Dragon and grant the 3 Wishes. Quotes (First lines of the Episode) (At the Stadium, the Kingdom Hearts Championship Finals is minutes away to start) (Timmy Gatsby): 'Hello, everyone. I'm Timmy Gatsby with my partner Jimmy Shorts and we welcome you to the Stadium for the Kingdom Hearts Championship Finals' (Jimmy Shorts): 'This is it, Tim. The moment of truth, the winner will get the Kingdom Hearts Dragon Balls. Now we take you to the players Locker Rooms' Announcer: 'In the Finals, this will be a 10-Round match and every round will be 3 Minutes. So for the thousands of people in Kingdom Hearts, including 7 Billion people watching this event on Earth in the normal Universe. Ladies and Gentlemen...let's get ready to rumble!' (Tim Gasby): 'All bets are off for this Final Match' (Jimmy Shorts): 'You better have the Hospital standing by after this goes all in' Goku: 'Here's a plan, just use your Kaio-Ken when you transform into Super Saiyan Blue, but use it fast or you won't control it. I did the same thing while we took out the Missile' Ann Possible: (She is in her battle Tank top and she puts on her fighting gloves) 'I'll do my best to handle Kale' Beerus: 'Just don't mess this up, or we'll lose!' Kairi: 'Remember your training in your Super Saiyan Blue form, and you can win this' Referee: (He gives Ann & Kale a few Rules) 'I want a good clean match, just watch your Rabbit Punches and when I tell you to break, I want you to step on my command & break. And finally, in case of an Knockdown, you go in the corner and stay there until I tell you to come out. Any questions? Then let's begin and good luck' Super Saiyan Kale: (He slams Ann's Fists down) 'Enjoy the match' Ann Possible: 'Bring it on' (Announcer): 'Here we go, the wait is over and it's time to fight' (After Round 1 ends with Kale winning a Point) Goku: 'Here's what I want you to do. I want you to aim at her chest and punch her with your Energy Attack' Ann Possible: 'I'm going Super Saiyan' (She enters back to the center of the Battle Arena) (Ann wins Round 2 with her strong energy Punches on Kale's chest) (Tim Gasby): 'I gotta give that round to Ann Possible.' (Jimmy Shorts): 'It looks like Kale lost her first round, and she's gotta fight left-handed' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'I got her on the edge' Goku: 'Here's a new trick. Just dodge her Kick attacks and body slam her hard' Kairi: 'And watch out for her sneaky energy attack' (On Kale's corner) Caulifla: 'Remember, Kale. Trust your Instincts and avoid Ann's energy kick attacks' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: (After Round 3) 'She looks strong, but a little cute' Akima: 'She didn't know that you hit her hard, now she's gonna strike you fast.' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'Kale's long arm is fast' Goku: 'Just remember, she's playing your game while your battling against her. Now listen, attack her with 1 Step, 1 Punch and 1 Round at a Time. Now go get her' Vegeta: (He tells Ann something before Round 7) 'I want you to dodge her Punches and it's you against your Reflection clone. Now power up to Super Saiyan 3 and get her out of the way' Super Saiyan 2 Ann Possible: 'I'm on it' Ann Possible: 'Before we continue, I want to show you my Super Saiyan Levels, now watch close. (She powers up to Super Saiyan) This is my Super Saiyan form, (Then she powers up to Super Saiyan 2) And this is my Super Saiyan that has ascended beyond the previous form, but to make it safe, let's call it a Super Saiyan 2' Super Saiyan Kale: 'I never seen her Power Level skyrocket, now can we battle or forfeit?' Super Saiyan 2 Ann Possible: 'Let's do this, but I'll just use every Super Saiyan Level per Round' (Then she powers down to Super Saiyan) (Ann Possible punch Kale in the face hard during Round 7) Vegeta: 'You got her! Now keep attacking the Saiyan chick and deflect her Energy attack!' Kim Possible: 'Go for it, Mom!' (Ann uses her full-power Energy Punch at Kale's face causing her to spit blood) Kairi: (Cheers) 'WOW! That's the Disney Heroes Spirit!' (The Referee sets up some small bags of Ice and the First-Aid Kit) Goku: (He tells Ann something before Round 9) 'Bring back all the Good Memories you created, now attack with your Maximum Power & your Pride' Super Saiyan 3 Ann Possible: 'I'm going to win this' Super Saiyan 2 Ann Possible: 'I got 1 more level I'm about to surprise you, ready? (Then she starts increasing her energy) This is a level beyond Super Saiyan 2! AAAHHH!!' (Then she transformed into Super Saiyan 3) Super Saiyan 3 Ann Possible: 'Now that I reached Super Saiyan 3, we'll see who's the Saiyan chick now' Super Saiyan Kale: 'You're gonna get it!' (Then Round 7 begins) Super Saiyan Kale: (She bear-hugs Ann and starts squeezing her) 'Why don't you just quit while you're ahead?' Super Saiyan 3 Ann Possible: 'There's one thing you forgot to mentioned.... (She powers up to Super Saiyan Blue and broke free) I also learned Super Saiyan Blue' Super Saiyan Kale: 'No way, she is growing strong beyond my limit. I better warp this match up. AAH!!' (She powers up to Super Saiyan 2) (But then Round 9 ends with Ann Possible winning this round, then Kale & Ann head back to their Bench for a 1-minute rest period) Announcer: 'There will be a 1 Minute Rest Period, then we'll begin the 10th & Final Round' (Before the 10th & Final Round begins) Goku: 'You're getting hurt out there and I should had stop this in the Marvel Tournament when Broly was battling against Kairi, Cat & Videl. I'm gonna stop this one now' Kim Possible: 'Wait, Goku! My Mom has to finish the fight against Kale' Super Saiyan Blue Ann Possible: 'Kimmy's right...I gotta prove it' Kairi: 'Just trust me, Goku...Ann has a new plan' Vegeta: 'The decision's yours, Kakarrot' Beerus: 'Just win the match and combine your Kaio-Ken right away!' Goku: 'I never got a chance to thanked your daughter Kim for helping your Family after Negan & Xemnas killed Richard Parker. It's risky and it might be dangerous, but you taught Sora & Kairi to believe themselves by ending the War & destroying both Xehanort and Venom. Now I want you to go out there and knock Kale out of the ring' Super Saiyan Blue Ann Possible: 'I'm gonna knock Kale out the ring. Now let's do it to it' (She enters the Battle Arena Ring) (Then Round 10 begins) Super Saiyan Blue Ann Possible: 'This is my Kaio-Ken upgraded. With my Super Saiyan Blue form, I can control my Kaio-Ken Power without losing concentration. But I can use this for a short time, so let's finish this' Super Saiyan 2 Kale: 'I'm at full power, so show me your full strength!' (Then they both charged) Super Saiyan Blue Ann Possible: 'Kaio-Ken X10!' (She goes Full Power) Super Saiyan Blue Ann Possible: 'I gotta finish this with 1 shot, so here goes nothing. Super Kamehameha!!' (She fires the Special Attack) Super Saiyan 2 Kale: 'AAH!' (She got hit) (Then Kale fell off the ring) Referee: 'Kale is out of the ring, the winner of the Kingdom Hearts Tournament is Ann Possible & her team' Crowd: (Cheering) (Kairi makes a big speech after Ann's Team wins the Kingdom Hearts Tournament) Kairi: (She was handed the Gold Medal with the Keyblade Logo on it) 'I can't believe this has happened to us...I want to say thanks to Kale, for fighting Ann in a tough match. I want to thank Goku, Aqua & Vegeta for training us...(Starts to form Tears) but most of all, I want to thank my friends...including me and Sora who got married a few months ago... (Crying happy) This is the greatest day of my Life. And I also want to say one thing, to my family member who is seeing this...Mom, I did it!' (Then she held her Gold Medal up) Crowd: (Cheering) (Last Lines of the Episode) Kim Possible: 'Congratulations, Mom. You won the Tournament' Ann Possible: 'Actually, Kimmy...We all did, now we can summon the Kingdom Hearts Dragon and grant the 3 Wishes' Beerus: 'I gotta hand it to ya, Ann. You, Goku, Vegeta and your Team did well, including Kairi. Plus we taught Champa a lesson' Sora: '(He, Kairi and Aqua shows up) 'Well, guys. The time has come to summon the Dragon' Kairi: 'So after we eat Lunch, we'll begin' Ann Possible: 'Now I better think about on how I can use the 3 Wishes' (Narrator): 'Ann and her Team has won the Kingdom Hearts Dragon Balls, and they are about to Summon the Dragon. So what will it be? Find out on the next amazing Episode of Disney Heroes' Gallery Kale powers up to Super Saiyan so she can battle Ann.png|Super Saiyan Kale Kale in her Super Saiyan 2 Form.jpg|Kale powers up to Super Saiyan 2 Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Sports Category:Teamwork